


To Let Someone In

by idra



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew and Evan have a confrontation of sorts after their match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Let Someone In

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June of 2011. After Evan and Drew had a match on Superstars, I couldn't get the idea of the two of them as a couple out of my head so I wrote this.

Drew walked down the hallway, smirking to himself. He'd just beaten Evan Bourne. While Evan had been harder to put down that he'd expected Drew had known from the second he stepped into the ring he would destroy the much smaller man. 

He laughed a little then stopped outside the trainer's room. He glanced in the room, frowning as he recognized Evan's voice.

"No, Mom. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. Mom, really. I'm fine." There was a sigh, then a laugh. "Mom, it was all planned out. I know I looked like I was broken, but Drew's a good guy, really. You know me, I wouldn't step in the ring with him if he wasn't." A long silence passed, then Evan murmured, "I love you too, Mom. I'll call you as soon as the plane lands, okay?" 

Drew stepped into the room and eyed Evan. "Oh really now?"

Evan jumped to his feet, flinching a little as he leaned on the trainer's bench. "What do you want?"

"I'm a good guy? Since when?" Drew eyed the other man, not for the first time noticing how adorable he was. He cocked his head to the side and smiled a little.

Evan blushed. "Look, I was just talking to my mom and she worries about me. Especially when I face guys who are like your size."

"Ah." He smiled a little more. "Well... maybe you should get to know me better so you don't have to lie."

"Except you're not a good guy. I've heard the stories, Drew. Even Sheamus says you're a bad guy and he's not that great himself."

Drew smirked. He knows his reputation and he'd purposely built that reputation because he'd been hurt by someone he'd cared about. He'd promised himself he'd never trust anyone above himself. "Well, I guess you'll just have to believe what everyone else says to you all the time. Because God knows no one would ever lie to the precious Evan Bourne."

Frowning, Evan got to his feet. "Name one good thing you've ever done, Drew."

"I haven't beaten you down yet we're standing here together." Drew shrugged, smiling. "I haven't thrown you over that bench and had my way with you... yet." He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Evan's reaction. Most men generally kick his ass or try when he comes onto them that blatantly. He braces himself for either a verbal or physical attack.

"You..." Evan swallowed hard and crossed the room, pulling Drew down. Drew frowned, ready to be punched. He wouldn't deny he deserved it, but he really found himself liking this man's spirit. To himself, he admitted that he liked the man's body and smile and, well, everything else Evan had to offer. He was more than surprised when Evan kissed him. So surprised that by the time he remembered to react, Evan had pulled away and was backing up as rapidly as possible. "Sorry. Fuck. Sorry. I didn't... you said, but... fuck. See! You're an asshole!"

Drew frowned at him, shaking his head as he followed Evan across the room until Evan hit the wall and flinched from him. He stopped and held up his hands. "What? Evan... Fuck me, I didn't expect you to kiss me. Anyone else I've ever come on to has shot me down by either punching me or attacking me verbally. I... I didn't know how to react to someone actually reciprocating."

"Yeah right. Go on and run along to your friends and tell them how the fag kissed you. You might as well punch me so they can get some extra laughs in." Evan wrapped his arms around his waist and Drew found himself in a very uncomfortable position. He wasn't the protective type, not for other people. He was selfish and sometimes rude and he was arrogant and over-confident and he didn't care about other people, but he found himself wanting to hug all of Evan's problems away. He moved closer, reaching out to touch Evan. When Evan flinched back, he stroked Evan's cheek gently. He knew he was treating Evan as he would a skittish puppy that was used to getting kicked just when the pup least expected it, but he didn't know how else to handle him. 

Almost moving of its own free will, his hand cupped Evan's cheek and he forced Evan to look up at him. "Hey, relax. And don't call yourself a fag."

"I am, so why not admit it?" Evan asked, his voice shaking a little as he glanced at Drew.

Drew smiled a little. He hadn't genuinely smiled like this in ages. He was used to scowling or smirking at everyone. "Because being gay isn't a crime, no matter what the rest of you Americans think." He leaned in, knowing he was probably pushing Evan too hard and too fast. But he couldn't help himself he needed another taste of Evan's mouth. 

As their lips met, Evan whimpered and Drew growled, attacking Evan's mouth with more passion than he'd felt since he was a horny sixteen year old. He picked Evan up, pushing him hard against the wall and Evan's legs wrapped around his waist. He broke the kiss to breathe, staring into Evan's eyes. "Tell me you want this, Evan. I won't continue if you don't."

"See, mean. Threatening me." Evan smiled and kissed him roughly, then pulled his head back, resting it against the wall. "I want you, I do. But not in the trainer's room. Not in the arena. Come back to my hotel room?"

"Aren't you traveling with Orton?"

"Wrong show. He's traveling with Smackdown... I think with Wade, oddly enough." Evan smiled and slid down Drew's body, groaning softly as their bodies ground together. "Uh. What was I saying?"

"Who you're traveling with?"

"Oh. Right. Cena. I'm with Cena, but he's already left for his home... well, to meet up with Justin wherever they are."

Drew smirked a little. "Cena's gay too?"

"Uh. Yeah." Evan winced. "Don't mention that, please?"

"No worries. I won't get you in trouble, Ev." He stroked Evan's cheek again, then stepped back. "What room?"

"Uhm. 519. Want to meet there or...."

"Do you have a ride?"

"I can find one."

Drew laughed softly and kissed him again. This kiss was softer and sweeter and Drew pulled back abruptly. "We'll head back together. I just need to drop my stuff in my room."

"Or... bring it with and you can shower and change before leaving?" Evan hung his head a little.

Drew frowned and ruffled Evan's hair. "Okay. Go get your bags. I'll meet you in the parking lot. I'm driving the big white truck."

"Like there aren't a million white trucks?"

"You'll know." Drew smirked and stepped back, walking away. "Twenty minutes tops, Bourne." Evan smiled after him.

Thirty minutes later, Evan was letting them into his hotel room. Drew didn't bother to look around as he tugged his shirt off then grabbed Evan's, pulling it over his head. He knew Evan thought this was a fuck and go, but he didn't know how to tell him it wasn't, so he'd decided to show him. Evan smiled at him and slid his hands over Drew's chest, tugging lightly at his nipples. Drew raised an eyebrow. "Top or bottom, Ev?"

"Is this my only shot at you?"

"If I say yes?"

"Top." Evan leaned up, biting Drew's lip hard enough to make him bleed and then stalked into the bedroom. Drew smiled and followed him, shaking his head a little at Evan's turn of aggression. He licked the blood off his lip and grabbed Evan around the waist.

"If I said no?"

It took a moment, Drew could tell, but Evan smiled shyly. "For this first time, I still want top."

Drew laughed a little and kissed him. He pulled back when he realized he was getting blood all over Evan's mouth. "Sorry, I'll go clean up."

Evan shook his head, grabbing both sides of Drew's face. He licked at Drew's lips, making Drew gasp in pleasure. After a moment, he realized Evan wasn't trying to kiss him, but trying to get the blood. "Evan..." he mumbled, his arms going around Evan's waist.

Evan pulled back and licked at his own lips, smirking. "Mmmm. Sorry I broke the skin. Bad habit."

"You like blood?"

"Occasionally. And yeah, not safe, but I also know we're all tested all the time and you wouldn't have let me lick your blood up if you'd had anything." He nipped at Drew's neck, then at his nipples. "Fuck, you're hot, Drew. So fucking sexy."

Drew moaned and grabbed the back of Evan's head. "Fuck. Evan. Do something."

"Don't make me get the handcuffs, Drew." Evan smirked and disentangled Drew's hand, pushing him onto the bed as he tugged at his own jeans. "Maybe I'll just jerk off over your face. Would you like that?"

Drew swallowed hard, barely succeeding in biting back a whimper. "Evan," he tried to say warningly but even he knew it came out as a plea. 

Evan laughed and crawled on top of him, slowly jerking himself off over Drew. When Drew went to try to grab him, Evan jumped off the bed and went over to his bag. He pulled out several things and tossed them on the bed, then held up a pair of padded handcuffs. "Just remember that I warned you."

"Fuck," Drew couldn't manage to hold back the whimper that time and put his hands above his head. Evan smirked and quickly got them on Drew, then sat on his chest again, resuming his earlier action. 

"Drew, safe word," Evan gasped out, his hips rocking back and forth as he touched himself. He looked down to see Drew straining to try to lick the tip of his dick.

"Barrett."

"What?" Evan laughed a little, looking at Drew.

"I'm damn sure not calling out his name while I've got you in my bed, now am I?" Drew snapped, dropping his head back to the bed.

"Better not. Unless you want to be spanked," Evan said, only half-joking.

Drew raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Who says I don't want that?"

"Oh, is that how you want to play?" 

Drew pouted at him. "Evan, please?"

"We'll see," Evan murmured, leaning forward a bit as he started touching himself again. Drew's mouth was finally close enough, but Evan hadn't actually expected him to be willing to lick him, so he was surprised at the feel of the wet tongue touching his cock and he jerked his hips forward. "Oh fuck," he shouted, coming over Drew's face. He snorted and pulled back, as Drew clenched his eyes shut. "Sorry, Drew."

"Can you just clean my eyes off?"

Evan laughed a little and leaned down, licking Drew's face clean. "Mmmmm. Better?"

Drew blinked at him. "Did you just... oh fuck, Evan, take off my jeans. Do whatever you want to me, just take them off."

"Whatever I want?"

"Anything, Ev, I promise you."

Evan smiled and leaned down, kissing him. "I want to fuck you."

"That's part of being a top, Ev."

"Not necessarily." Evan scooted down, tugging Drew's jeans off. His eyes widen a bit and he smiled. "Mmmm. You are beautiful," he mumbled his eyes focused on Drew's cock.

"That's not really me, Evan. That's just one part of- Oh my fucking God!" Drew yelped as Evan swallowed his cock without warning. "Evan, don't, no. Fuck. Don't wanna come yet! I don't know if I can get it back up!"

Evan snorted as he sat up. "You'll get it back up. I'll make sure of that. If only because after I fuck you, I'm getting this-" he squeezed Drew's cock just hard enough to make Drew moan. "-in me if it kills you."

Drew laughed a little. "I think it might, but what the hell. At least it'll be a good ride."

Evan grinned and leaned back down, licking more slowly this time. He dragged his tongue up and down Drew's cock, smirking to himself as Drew moaned and writhed, hips thrusting upwards. He grabbed the lube, coating his fingers and just as Drew's body tightened, he slipped a cock ring over him. "Changed my mind," Evan muttered as Drew swore at him, hips bucking wildly at this point.

Evan grinned and waited until Drew's hips were up and he slid the tip of his finger over Drew's hole. Both men gasped when his finger slid in as Drew's hips dropped. "Oh fucking bleeding Christ, Evan!"

"I have no idea what that even means," Evan said, leaning down to kiss Drew. "Need you prepped."

"I want to come."

"Aw, babe, it's good to want things." Evan smirked and bit Drew's lip, reopening the small cut. He lapped at the blood as he fingered Drew. He moaned as Drew's own hips moved against his hand. At the rate Drew was moving, Evan wasn't going to have to do any of the work.

Another few minutes passed and Evan shifted away from Drew. "Evan, what the fuck!" 

"Condom, Drew." 

"What the fuck? You'll lick my blood and suck my dick, but you won't fuck me without one?"

Evan frowned a little. "Habit..."

Drew scowled. "When was the last time you had sex without one? On either partner regardless of position"

"Never." Evan shrugged, smiling at Drew a little.

Drew could tell he was lying, but he let it go for now. "Last time you licked a man's blood?"

Evan blushed. "A while."

"Evan?"

"The last time I tried I got knocked on my ass, okay?"

Drew smiled. "So, when was the last time you did it successfully?"

"With Randy. When I was eighteen."

"Ten years?"

"Give or take, yeah."

Drew leaned up then grunted when he was yanked back down. He'd forgotten the handcuffs. "I'm guessing that Randy was the last to fuck you without a condom too, even though you said never?"

Evan nodded, ducking his head.

"Then let me have you without the condom. I'll wear one if you insist, but I want to feel you, Evan. It's been a long time since I let anyone top me. I don't trust that easily."

Evan looked at him then smiled brightly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Evan scooted back where he was and coated himself with the lube. Then he positioned himself, leaning forward to kiss Drew as he pushed into him slowly. 

Drew groaned enjoying the feeling of someone taking him. He hadn't lied when he said it had been a while. He hadn't had sex with anyone in almost a year, not by choice, but because of his reputation and the last person he'd been with had been Wade. The only reason they'd had sex was because they'd gotten drunk and had been consoling each other as they'd watched Randy and Evan-- the two men they wanted-- hanging out with each other and not them. Though they'd both enjoyed themselves, they had vowed never to get drunk near each other again. Neither of them had liked it that much.

He focused back on Evan, watching him with a heavy gaze. He'd never admit it to Evan but he'd wanted this man since he'd first laid eyes on him years ago. Now that he was finally having him, he wasn't sure he'd ever let him go. As soon as the thought crossed into his head, Drew tried again to sit up, scowling when the cuffs wouldn't let him get anywhere.

Evan frowned and stopped his slow, measured thrusting. "Drew? Do you need to use the safe word? I won't mind."

"I... B..." He closed his eyes. "Yellow," he muttered, hoping Evan knew it meant he just needed a short break.

Evan rubbed his hands down Drew's chest. "Okay. You need me to pull out or..."

"Ev, I know you think I'm a bastard and that I'm just doing a fuck and go, but dammit, ask Wade. I've wanted you for years. I didn't... I knew you wouldn't want me back the way I want you."

Evan snorted and smacked his chest. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this, you moron." Evan shifted and undid the cuffs. "I remember the first time I saw you. Some... thing for some indie fed that was having a cross promo with whichever one I was in at the time. There you were, cocky, brash, rude and sexy as hell. Especially in the kilt."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Evan..."

"Shut up. I didn't think a man like you would ever want me. Here you were, gorgeous and built and tall. And then there I was a skinny geek in glasses. Men like you don't want men like-"

"I like the glasses," Drew said softly, reaching up to stroke Evan's cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you and I'm sorry I kind of ruined the moment."

"You didn't," he replied, giving a sharp thrust of his hips letting Drew know he was still more than ready to go. "You liked me?"

"Apparently for as long as you've liked me, which means we're both utter and complete morons."

"Well, we're a perfect match then," Evan said, leaning in and kissing him as he started moving his hips again. Drew's arms wrapped around him and he flipped them, groaning as Evan slipped out. But he simply grabbed Evan's cock and held him still while he sank onto him and began moving slowly, attempting to make Evan beg him.

Evan bit his lip as he thrust up into Drew. "Oh god. Oh fuck. Drew, please..." The words escaped without his permission. "Please Drew, fuck. Please ride me. Fuck yourself on me, please, babe, please..." He knew the words were coming out of his mouth, but no matter how he tried to stop himself from talking, the words kept coming.

As Drew's back arched, he felt Evan give a final hard thrust and he knew that he'd come. He reached down to take the cock ring off, but Evan's hand on his wrist stopped him. "Fuck me. I want you to come in me, Drew, please?" Evan licked his lips and leaned up, kissing Drew. "Please?"

Drew fought back a whimper and nodded. "Need lube and to prepare you."

Evan grins and wiggles around until Drew lifts up onto his knees. Then Evan slides out from under him, coming back with a small vibrator. He hands it to Drew. "Prep me with that."

"Uhm. Evan, I know I'm probably not as big as some guys but..." he trailed off, not sure how exactly to say what he wanted to say.

Evan laughed and kissed him. "I want to feel you in me. I want to be able to feel your big, thick cock stretching me. A little pain with my pleasure makes it all the better, okay?"

Drew nodded slowly, grabbing the lube. He looked down at the foil packages near the pillow. "Am I supposed to wear those?"

"I think if either of us had anything, we'd both have it by now between all that we've done. I came on your face, licked your blood, fucked you bareback..." Evan raised an eyebrow and Drew leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Good." He coated the vibrator in lube and pressed it under Evan's ball sac. He turned it onto the lowest setting, smirking when Evan yelped and nearly jumped off the bed. "Am I going to have to use the cuffs?" he murmured, leaning down to lick Evan's cock.

Evan squirmed away, making Drew frown. "Drew, I didn't clean... I mean, after I was in you..."

Drew rolled his eyes and pulled Evan back where he wanted him, then leaned down to lick him again. He turned the vibrator up, just running it up and down between his hole and his balls. "Do you like this, Evan?"

"Oh my god, Drew, you... oh god, please... fuck me. I want your cock in me, please, Drew!"

"Mmmm. I think I'll make you wait," Drew murmured, kissing just below Evan's belly button before he began sucking his cock. When Evan started mumbling incoherently, Drew slipped the vibrator into Evan, eyes nearly crossing at the continued litany of sound coming from Evan. None of it made sense-- there were absolutely no distinguishable words-- but the little whimpers and growls that punctuated the sounds were enough to make Drew want to forget about teasing his lover and just fuck them both into unconsciousness.

He pulled back, leaving the vibrator in place. Sitting back a little to watch Evan's face, he smiled. "You're amazing, you know that, Evan?"

"Am I?" Evan mumbled, his eyes pleading with Drew to do something as he tangled his fingers in Drew's long hair.

"You are. I... I really like you."

Evan reached down pulling the vibrator out slowly and he tossed it aside. He sat up and wrapped his legs and arms around Drew. "I really like you too."

Drew smiled and rested his forehead against Evan's as he reached between their bodies and guided himself into him. Evan moaned, pushing back. Drew entered him as slowly as Evan would let him, but Evan couldn't be patient. He pushed back and Drew growled at him, grabbing his hips and holding him still. "Damn you, Evan."

"Losing control, babe?" Evan asked, smirking as he tried to push back again.

"I'm trying to show you..." He trailed off as Evan tugged at his hair. "Fuuuck."

"Mmm. You like me playing with your hair I see." Evan leaned up, biting Drew's lip. He whispered, "You don't have to show me how much you like me, Drew. I know. I want you hard and fast and as deep as you can possibly get."

Drew shuddered then gasped when Evan shifted enough to latch onto his earlobe. He felt his teeth and he started moving harder. "Fuck," he mumbled in Evan's ear, "that feels so fucking good, Ev."

"Good," Evan said as he continued to nibble on his ear. He shifted and slipped off Drew, then sat in front of him on his knees as Drew scowled at him. "Sit against the headboard, babe."

Drew did as he was told, pouting at Evan the whole time. Evan laughed softly and waited until Drew was where he wanted him before he crawled on his lap and facing him, sank onto him. Drew gasped and grabbed his hips, helping as much as he could as Evan started riding him hard. They were staring into each other's eyes as Evan rode him.

It didn't take long to drive Drew to the edge and it wasn't until Evan reached between their bodies and swore that Drew even realized he'd forgotten completely about the cock ring. He groaned, head falling back as Evan lifted up enough to undo the leather keeping him from completion. As soon as Evan had the leather pulled free, he sank back onto Drew's cock and the whole sequence was more than Drew could take. He shoved into Evan, the words coming out incoherently as he came. Evan whimpered and came as well, slumping against Drew's chest.

Drew sighed contentedly, hands rubbing up and down Evan's back. He glanced over to the dresser, catching sight of himself and he grimaced. He looked a mess. "Ev, we need to clean up."

Evan pulled back and frowned at him, then climbed off him, sliding off the bed and grabbing his jeans, pulling them on. "Bathroom's there. I'll wait out the living room."

Watching him go, Drew was completely confused. Hadn't he just shown Evan how much he cared? Didn't he get it? Drew didn't want to go anywhere. For the first time ever, Drew actually wanted to stay with the man he'd had sex with. He just wanted to clean up. He climbed to his feet and walked unashamedly nude into the living room. Evan was curled up on the couch, his face blank. "Evan, I think you misunderstood."

"Nothing to misunderstand. The only thing I don't get is why you had to lie and say you like me. Fuck man, I was giving it up either way." Evan's expression didn't change, but Drew caught the small hitch in Evan's voice and he sat down next to him and pulled Evan onto his lap.

As Evan struggled to get away, Drew kissed him. It wasn't like their previous kisses which had been more passion and heat than feeling. This kiss stilled Evan's struggles and Drew pulled back, smiling. "Idiot. Why would I have said the things I said? I knew I was having you either way."

"Exactly, so-" Evan was cut off as Drew closed his mouth over his once again. This time he only pulled back when he was forced to take a breath. "Drew..." Evan blushed and laid his head on Drew's shoulder. "Sorry. I just... That happens a lot."

"Not anymore it won't," Drew mumbled, rubbing Evan's back. "You are mine now."

"What if I don't wanna be?" Evan asked, smiling against Drew's neck.

"Don't care. You're mine. That's how it is," Drew said with a smirk when Evan lifted his head. 

"Oh yeah?" Evan smiled and kissed him softly. "Why'd you want to get cleaned up?"

"Oh let me think. Because I have come dripping out of my ass. I had a facial that's starting to get sticky and crusty from the spots you missed cleaning up. I have blood all over my face. You got cum in my hair and I really, really hate to say it, but I like my hair and I really don't want to sleep without it being clean."

"So, you're a total girl about your hair and that's why?"

"Ev, look at me. I'm horrifying to look at right now." Drew laughed a little when Evan pulled back and really looked at him.

"Eh, not so bad." He kissed Drew. "But okay. I'll wash your back if you wash mine?"

"Well, of course. That's why I said we need to clean up. You don't look as bad as me, but you've got blood all over your chin and cum all over your face, so..." Drew shrugged and got to his feet. "Come on."

Evan nodded and took Drew's hand, watching him to see if he'd pull away. When he didn't, Evan ducked his head, grinning as they walked into the bathroom. Drew grabbed the waistband of Evan's jeans and undid them, shoving them down his hips. "There. You look better like this, Evan."

"Yeah, okay, Drew." Evan shook his head, rolling his eyes a little. 

"I mean it, love," he murmured, not even aware of the affection in his voice or what he called Evan. "You're amazing to look at. I loved wrestling you tonight, if only because I got to touch this."

Evan blinked at him, deciding not to call him on calling him love. "Then why'd you try so hard to hurt me?"

Drew frowned and stroked a hand over Evan's shoulder and down to hold his hand. Their fingers linked and he sighed. "I need to make an impact. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Why did you use me to make an impact?"

"I try with anyone I fight in the ring." Drew sighed again, looking at their hands. "Everyone thinks I'm Vince's pet project, brought in only because my name is McIntyre and his is McMahon. Like I'm not worthy of being in the WWE because he liked what he saw when he saw me wrestling. I have to prove myself, which means I can't hold back, even if I do like the person I'm in the ring with."

Evan followed Drew's gaze, smiling a little at how well their hands fit together. "Okay. I get that. I'm one of the smallest guys around and it's hard to get respect in the WWE when everyone knows that Vince prefers bigger guys." He shrugged a little, then moved closer and rested his cheek against Drew's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "If we ever have to wrestle again, I don't want you taking it easy, no matter what happens. We both need to prove that we can hang tough and succeed at this business."

"Yeah, but... I don't want to hurt you. Not now that I know you and..."

"And?"

"And... I like you. I want to be with you."

Evan smiled wider, leaning up and kissing Drew's chin. "I want to be with you too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you in the ring."

Drew smiled. "So you're not mad at me for what I did?"

"No. All I wanted was to know why and you answered that question." Evan nuzzled against his chest and stroked his back. "Now, you're the one who wanted to get cleaned up so bad, so..."

Drew laughed and turned on the shower, tugging Evan with him. He ducked under the spray first, soaking his hair before he pulled Evan under with him and grabbed the bar of soap. He pushed Evan out of the spray then lathered the soap, running his hands slowly over Evan's body. "I had the hardest time fighting with you. I just kept wanting to stroke you and caress every inch of you."

Evan shuddered a little, pushing Drew's hands away. "Fuck, babe, you're gonna get me hard again and I really don't have the energy to fuck you."

Drew chuckled and leaned down, kissing him. "Just as well as I don't think I could take it. But what about a hand job? Or a blow job?"

Evan smiled and nodded. "If you want."

Drew's hand slid down his body and he wrapped it around Evan's cock, stroking him lightly as his other hand washed Evan's body down. As Evan gasped and writhed under his attention, Drew slid his hand over Evan's hip, dropping to his knees as he licked at Evan's cock. Evan started whimpering nonsensically and he slid the forefinger of his free hand into Evan and swallowed Evan's cock as he came. He swallowed every last drop, then pulled back and smiled at Evan. "Good?"

"Holy Jesus," Evan gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He was leaning against the wall, staring down at Drew. "Do you need..."

"I've got it." Drew got to his feet and backed away from Evan, wrapping his hand around his own cock. He stroked himself hard and fast, watching Evan watch him. He gasped softly as he quickly got close to the edge. He was as turned on by Evan's utter focus on him as he was anything they'd done that night. He pumped his hand harder over himself. Evan moved closer and dropped down to his knees. He licked over the tip of Drew's cock, moaning quietly and Drew closed his eyes as he came. When he opened them, Evan was wiping the cum off his face and licking his fingers clean. 

"I swear you're trying to kill me, love," Drew murmured pulling Evan up and kissing him.

Evan laughed a little, then turned Drew and began washing his hair. He kissed Drew's shoulders as he then proceeded to wash him clean. Once they'd finished, they stepped out together, wrapping towels around themselves. Evan raised an eyebrow as Drew started to towel dry his hair. "Do you need a blow dryer?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Bite me, love," Drew muttered, rolling his eyes. He tossed his towel over Evan's head then went out to the living room. Evan quickly followed, afraid he'd said something wrong.

"Drew?"

Drew turned, picking up his bag and setting it on the couch. "Yeah?"

"Did I..."

"What?" He pulled a hair dryer out of his bag and smirked. "I've got one, thanks."

Evan laughed and shook his head, then smacked Drew's arm. "Ass. You made me think I fucked up."

"Ah." Drew laughed and kissed him, then headed back to the bathroom. "Go to bed, I'll be right there."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Drew pushed him towards the bed. "Sleep."

Evan nodded and headed to bed. He fell asleep listening to the sound of Drew's hairdryer in the next room.

When Drew finished his hair, he headed into the bedroom and smiled at the sight of Evan curled against the edge of the bed, shivering slightly. He covered him with the blankets then slid in behind him wrapping his arm around Evan's waist. Evan snuggled back in his sleep and Drew kissed the back of Evan's neck, murmuring, "I'll probably never say this to you when you can hear me, but I love you, Evan." He closed his eyes and buried his face against Evan's neck. 

_The End_


End file.
